


Dragonborn

by happywitch416



Series: A Living Legend [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragonborn DLC (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Solstheim (Elder Scrolls), last half i removed canon and made my own, storn lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Bizarre cultists from the isle of Solstheim decide to bait the Deceiver from her guard duties by kidnapping Elena and Serana's eldest daughter, only to discover that a retired scout never forgets what she learned. But only in regards to murder, Serana is occasionally disappointed her hare-brained wife does not learn to not rush into things headfirst. And so they travel to the snowy, ashy island and find another calamity that needs preventing. Is it really so hard to let a woman have a quiet retirement with her lovely wife? In Skyrim, it is.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: A Living Legend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108265
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Nothing Is My Job Until I Finish My Coffee

"Courier stopped by." Elena grumbled bleary eyed from behind her coffee, making Serana shake her head with a fond smile. "You should try sleeping when you come off the wall." 

Elena set her mug down as she tugged Serana into her lap, nuzzling against her neck. "And miss spending time with my lovely wife?" Her arms squeezed tight around Serana. "Never." She met Serana's eyes laughter dancing across her face. "Said lovely wife  _ could _ stop being so damned beautiful and i wouldn't spend half the night making you forget your own name." 

"Never." Serana laughed, catching Elenas lips with hers for a moment before leaning across the table to grab the letter. Elena grumbled behind her, forehead pressing between her shoulder blades. "Another dragon, out by Morthal." Elena made a rude dismissive noise and Serana leaned back against her head until she straightened. "It's your job, Dragonborn." 

"Nothing is my job." She snickered at the look Serana shot her over her shoulder. "Until I finish my coffee." 

Serana shook her head before wiggling to sit sideways in Elena’s lap again. "You are terrible." Elena made a low noise as Serana tangled her fingers in her hair, Elena’s hands smoothing around her waist. 

Whatever Serana was going to say next was cut off by the front door banging open. "Mamas!" 

Elena peered around Serana to see a haggard Lucia with a bruised and bleeding Runa, her arm slung over her shoulder as she half carried her younger sister. The two women were on their feet before it had fully sank in and Elena was checking Runa over as Serana ran downstairs for their healer's kit. "What the fuck happened?" Elena got Runa settled in a chair as Lucia hovered. 

"She was stumbling up from the stables." 

"Guards?" Elena hissed, taking a bottle from Serana as Lucia and Runa shook their heads. "Hold still, sweetheart, it's going to sting." Runa barely nodded and she tensed as Elena dumped alcohol over the cut down her arm. It wasn't deep or jagged and Elena let out a sigh of relief. 

"Chest hurts." Runa rasped out. 

"Here." Serana pushed her tangled hair back before helping her down a potion that left her spluttering. "Are you alright, Lucia?" Lucia nodded, swallowing several times but stepping into Serana’s arms when she opened them. 

"What happened?" Elena wound bandages around her arm, careful to not make them too tight. Half of her thoughts were on strangling whoever was on the gate, Rigi and the new one she thought. 

"Some man took Sofie." Elena blinked several times, her plots of windmill duty coming to a screeching halt. "I heard her talking to him outside Angeline’s, someone out in the marsh needing help. I followed them and he had friends waiting." 

Elena nodded as she straightened with a sharp whistle. With a burst of black smoke and a squawk, Keir was lighting on Lucia's shoulder. Elena met his unblinking eye. "Get Maga, please." The raven nodded before flapping towards the ceiling and disappearing with another puff of smoke. 

"I'll sit with Runa." Lucia shoved at Elena. "Get Sofie back." Elena stared over her head and Runa nodded, looking tired but less pale.

"Don't open the door for anyone that isn't Ma." 

"We won't." The girls answered in unison, a shimmer of approval crossing Elena’s face when Lucia grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Mama?" Elena turned back again, Runa's dark shining eyes a mirror of the anger in her mother’s. "They had masks, like mudcrabs. Orange robes. Not from here." If she hadn’t been staring at her youngest daughter, she could have sworn she was hearing Odara, the hard clip of her information much older than her 14 years. Elena nodded sharply and slammed out the door. 

Serana followed her out. "Who would have taken her?" Elena shook her head breaking into a run and headed for the stables. 


	2. This Was Not In The Job Description

Katya wrung her hands. "Sofie took Ajax. She was already mounted up when Runa appeared. And they. They. She." 

Elena growled, hands fisting in her hair a moment as she paced, the sleeves of her shirt billowing with each frantic turn. There were no other horses, nothing could ever be easy. Elena pointed to the guard fidgeting on the road. "Hold your fucking fire." She turned and shouted at the mountains. "Odahviing!" Her voice echoed like a thunderclap and Serana twined her fingers with hers. "Come on." The words turned into a litany from Elena’s lips. 

Finally, a roar echoed from the mountainside. "DOVAHKIIN." 

Elena had never been happier to see that grey and red scaly hide and greeted him with a fist over her heart when he landed. She had never had a better second in command, not that she was telling the human one that. "I need your help." She explained quickly and the great beast nodded. The guard made panicked squeaks behind them. Living with, and taking orders from, the Dragonborn was easy. Thane Songschild was a good captain but this, this was not in his job description. 

"Come. I will carry you both." 

Elena gave a sharp nod and swung up behind his head before reaching down for Serana, a grin cracking through her worry for a moment. "I don't know if you will love or hate this." 

  
  
  


Serana slid off Odahviing's back and barely stumbled away before trying to heave up everything from the past week. "Not to be an ass, love, but meet me inside when you can." Serana waved her off. Elena disappeared into the cave entrance, ignoring the still smoking remains beside it. 

Once Serana's stomach settled back into her body, she felt a great scaly nose touch her shoulder. "Call if you have need. I will not go far." The air coming off Odahviing’s wings made her take a step back but she headed into the cave after Elena before he was airborne. 

Elena was easy to find, she was crouched low behind a rock formation, eyes glittering in the dark when her head snapped towards Serana. "Anything?" Elena shook her head. Serana's brows furrowed. "You left your bow." And armor, her old weathered boots needed a good polish but were sturdy, but otherwise, Elena was just being pretty with her shirt laces undone and hair wild. 

A soft huff of laughter left Elena. "I realized that too." Her head tilted to the side as she studied Serana and the worry creasing her face. "I don't need it." She reminded her gently. Serana's brows raised at that one and Elena's hand wrapped in the front of her dress and pulled her in for a kiss, not mentioning that Serana was also underdressed for the occasion. "I get them down and you finish them off." 

Serana nodded, magic crackling to her fingertips as Elena straightened and disappeared around the formation with careful noiseless steps. 

They met no one as they passed several rooms and inched down hallways. Finally when they arrived at a makeshift kitchen there were two robbed figures chatting. 

"Should have gotten the second one." 

The other shook their head. "She fought like a saber cat, you saw what she did to Soran. If he wants all three, he can come get that one." 

"We won't be able to lure out the blonde now. We should not have failed him." They grew silent and Elena launched herself from the shadows, fist connecting with the back of one's head with a crack that left her fingers numb. The other pulled a knife but a crackle of magic sent an ice spike over Elena's shoulder and through his chest, dropping him with a thud. 

Elena palmed the knife, worry pitching her voice into a low growl. "One of us should have stayed." 

"Maga will keep them safe." Serana reminded her. Elena nodded, not looking convinced. 

  
  


Sofie was shackled to a wall, one of the robed men taunting her. "You are too soft to be the Deceiver’s daughter." 

"Shut! Up!" Sofie screeched at him, yanking on the chain and trying to kick him.

Before the next word left his mouth the knife slammed into his back, hands scrabbling to reach it as he dropped to the floor. Serana’s magic filled the room with hazy red light as Elena brought the rest down. Broken bones only made life drain faster.

Elena slammed the last one into the wall. "What the fuck is going on?" Serana set to freeing Sofie, who fell into her arms with a soft sob that broke Elena’s heart. 

The man laughed. "My lord-." 

Elena ripped the mask off his head before bracing her forearm against his windpipe until his eyes bulged. "Where. Is. He." She hissed, close enough she could feel his panicked breathing on her face. The man's mouth slammed shut and a dark smile appeared on Elena's face. "Get her out of here." 

"Elena..." 

Elena tilted her head towards Serana and Sofie, and Serana felt a shudder down her spine and was glad Sofie’s face was still hidden against her shoulder. War left its scars, and the experiences that made them. Serana nodded once and ushered Sofie from the chamber, closing the door behind them. She only hoped Elena didn’t hate herself after, that the man broke without breaking her. If he didn’t, she wasn’t above reanimating his corpse to kill him again with her bare hands.

Fear spasmed through the man's body when Elena focused back on him, green eyes blazing. "You're. You're not." 

"Human? No, not anymore." Her voice was whisper soft as she leaned forward, letting her face change. Skin paler, greyer, fangs growing longer and sharper as ridges formed across her forehead and cheekbones. "How many pieces do you think I can snap each of your bones into before you die?" She wasn't sure if it was his fear or the unfurling of her rarely used powers that gave her such a thrill but it was heady watching his eyes dart, feeling his pulse race. "How many little cuts before I have drank you dry?" The touch of a lover's caress in her voice pulled a panicked whimper from him.

"Miraak. On Solstheim." He stammered. 

Her brows furrowed, face dropping back into its humanity. "Who in Oblivion is Miraak?" 

The man's answer was barely a whisper, a gleam entering his eyes. “You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon.” A laugh left him that made Elena wish for a locked door and her bow, a moat of fire and as much distance as possible between them. “And we shall offer him your heart!”

It shocked her long enough that he struggled and she slammed him back into the wall with a curse. "If you get away from me now, I will hunt you slowly before I feed you your own entrails.” She hissed. “Why is he after my daughters?” 

"Not your daughters." He licked his lips. "We knew you'd come for them." He grew wide eyed at the inhuman snarl that left Elena’s throat. 

"Bad luck being right." There was a sharp crack and Elena was back out the door before his body thudded to the ground. 

  
  


Serana wrapped Sofie in a bone crushing hug before checking her over. "Did they hurt you?" 

Sofie shook her head and started to cry. "They want to kill mama." 

"They'll have to try a little harder." Sofie threw herself at Elena hard enough she had to take a step back. She wrapped her arms around her, brushing a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you alright?" 

"Runa?" Tears soaked through Elena’s shirt. 

"She'll be okay." 

"She killed one of them." Sofie said softly, the words almost lost. "She tried to save me." Sofie looked up then. "Mama? She won't get in trouble?" 

Elena made a soft noise. "Absolutely not. My word as guard captain." She pulled Sofie back against her tightly. "May give her a medal. The guards at the gate and the stable are going to get chucked in the river." 

Sofie laughed a little and stepped away. "I know where the horses are." Her face fell. "Ajax.." She couldn’t bring herself to say it. "He tried to get us away." 

Elena nodded with a hard swallow. "We’ll lay him to rest." 

  
  


Elena had settled the last stone on his cairn. "We will miss you, old friend. Thank you for trying to protect her." They left the bodies to rot under the sun, scattered where Ajax had fought them before falling. Elena didn't bother with killing the few still breathing, their moans of pain falling on deaf ears. If they didn't die of their injuries soon, the wolves would get them. Or perhaps Odahviing would take pity on them, Elena considered as she waved to him and watched him circle back to his home in the mountains.

Either end was better than they deserved. 


	3. Blood and Wine

Elena’s fist was curled around a tankard, watching the fire in their room when Serana joined her. The girls were long bundled into bed, warm cups of herbal tea granting them dreamless sleeps. She unbent her leg letting Serana settle into her lap and Serana brushed a kiss to her lips. A soft grimace crossed Elena's face before she buried her face against Serana’s shoulder. 

"What do we do?" Serana asked softly. 

"I go to Solstheim." Elena stated bitterly. 

Serana jabbed her in the ribs. "We go to Solstheim." When Elena opened her mouth to argue she raised a brow. "Or do you want to go back to being my idiot?" 

"That's been how many years now?" Elena grumbled. 

"Not enough." Serana stared at her expectantly and Elena shook her head with a huff before snagging a drink from the tankard. The smell was strong, distinct with its acidic bite and metallic iron. It had been a long time since Elena had touched bloodwine. Since the end of the war, the official one with treaty signing and too many names of friends missing or dead. Serana gently took it from her. "Love-." 

"I know." Elena whispered, eyes squeezing shut. "I know.” Her breath stuttered a moment, throat burning. “I can’t. They were after our girls, Serana. What if Runa hadn't overheard them, hadn't gotten away from them? What if she had been hurt worse? How long before we would have noticed they were missing? We let them come and go as they please..." 

Serana cut her off. "They are near grown. Sofie helps in Angeline’s shop, Lucia has her lessons at the college, we can't keep them locked in the house." 

"I know." She said again before falling quiet for a while her brows furrowing when she spoke again. "What was Runa doing that she heard all of it? Shouldn’t she still be in lessons at that hour?" When Serana stilled, Elena looked up. When Serana looked away, her fingers gently found her wife’s chin and tilted her face to meet her eyes, a bemused grin on Elena’s face. "What?" 

"She asked me not to tell you." Serana sighed, shoulders slumping with a half smile. "She's doing work for Odara." 

A snort of laughter left Elena. "That's all?" Her hand fell into Serana’s lap and twined her fingers with hers, merriment making her eyes sparkle. 

"You are the guard captain." Serana reminded her. 

"I’m also her mother." She chuckled. Serana shook her head with a soft laugh before adjusting to lean her head against Elena’s shoulder and curled up against her chest. They sat that way a long time, watching the fire as Elena's fingers traced up and down Serana’s side. "What do we do?" She sighed. "Leave them here and there's a chance they will go after them again. Taking them with us doesn't seem any safer. The Temple is about as safe as a market basket." 

"What if they stayed with Odara?" 

Elena considered her a long moment before kissing her forehead. "There aren't many places safer than the cistern." Not since Odara emptied and repaired the Ratways, and set guards on the only door that did not lead to the Ragged Flagon. Elena had been impressed by the tight ship her sister ran, and was vaguely offended she couldn’t pull that kind of work out of her guardsmen. "I'll ask her." She was quiet for a breath before a soft laugh left her. "In the morning. For now." She wrapped her arms around Serana and squeezed gently. "Right now I am going to enjoy this. I don't think we will get much peace once we start." 

"You just want an excuse to not sleep." 

"Making the rounds to stare at locked doors makes it sound like I am crazy." 


	4. A Sister’s Care

They went to Whiterun, the girls had enjoyed a few days to wander the city. Sofie had made friends with several of the temple’s healers, all of whom avoided Elena as if she was a bringer of plague much to Kyne’s Champion’s amusement. Runa managed to not get caught in her mischief amongst the populace and for that Elena was grateful, she was a Thane of the hold only in name and did not want to push that luck by retrieving her youngest from the guards. Lucia and Lars had been ecstatic to see each other again and had tearfully parted with promises of letters when they had left to meet Odara at the crossroads.

"Thank you, Odara." The girls were settled into a wagon, each with a trunk of belongings and Brynjolf at the reins. Elena squeezed one last hug around her sister's shoulders before grinning with a tug on the plain sleeve of Odara’s disguise "You look like a proper farm family." 

Odara swatted her, joining in with Elena’s laugh. "We will make an adventure of it." 

"It'd be safer if we used the portals, lass." Brynjolf reminded her with a knowing look. 

Odara gave him a winsome smile and batted her lashes. "Now, love, you know why we can't. We have plans." Elena’s brows raised at that. Odara patted her arm. "Don’t worry, dust brain, your girls will be fine.” Odara swung up on to the seat beside Brynjolf. “Whistle if you need something, Keir and Duana are in fine form. We have people in Solstheim." 

"Be safe. All of you." Serana wrapped her arm around Elena’s waist. When she suggested it, it seemed perfectly safe but now, so far from home, worry crept along her skin. They all waved until they disappeared from sight. Elena sighed tiredly, half slumping into Serana’s side. "I know." Serana squeezed her tight and made her next words as convincing as she could. “They’ll be fine.”

Elena nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading back to their horse, a still unnamed mountain of grey with white speckles and pure black feathering around his massive hooves. "We have a boat to catch." 


	5. I Want To See Mountains Again, Gandalf, Mountains!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not sorry for the Lord of the Rings quote lol

Elena was green, had been since they set foot on the Northern Maiden. Serana rubbed her back, brows knitting together. No potion or herb they knew had helped, the sailors even took pity on the woman's suffering and offered what they could. Elena had spent so much time at the rail that salt coated most of her armor. 

Another wave hit them, rolling the boat beneath them and pulling an exhausted groan from Elena’s hunched form. "I am made for the mountains." She grumbled. "Not this cursed sea." 

"Dragon riding doesn't seem much different." 

A green eye peeked from behind Elena’s crossed arms, ignoring the splinter that tried to lodge itself in her forehead from resting her too heavy head there. "Dragons have a rhythm. This." She half gestured at the water. "This does as it pleases." 

"You should be right at home then." Serana grinned. 

"Aye." Elena's laugh was weak. "Married you." At Serana’s mock offended huff, she just continued chuckling softly. Serana brushed a kiss to the side of her head and leaned against the rail beside her.

Elena straightened, elbows settling on the wood as she smiled. "You are far prettier than the sea." 

"Flatterer." 

"Mhm." Elena pulled her close, wobbling on her unsteady legs. "Only because it's true." 

  
  


They barely had the ship docked before Elena was vaulting over the side and headed for town. Serana was still laughing when she caught up to her. Elena gave her a sideways glare, nose turning up in the air. "I am not staying on that damned thing a moment longer than I have to." At Serana’s snort she broke into a grin, bumping her shoulder into hers.

A Dunmer met them at the boardwalk, Elena did not want to know why he eyed them so suspiciously. “I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlanders. State your intentions.”

“We are looking for Miraak.” 

He stared at her in confusion. “Miraak…'' His eyes narrowed a moment, but then shook his head. “I'm not sure that I do.” At her arched look, he shrugged. “I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it.”

Elena gave him a half bow. “Thank you, is there an inn?”

“The Retching Netch. Be sure to follow our laws while you are here, this is not Skyrim.” Elena didn't manage to conceal her bemused smile. 

“I assure you, we will try our best to not offend.” Elena headed towards the market and half whispered to Serana. “I have been to more places than he has, and have yet to be arrested.”

“Lets not make this a first then.”

Elena mock pouted. “Where's the fun in that?”

Serana’s fake long suffering sigh was interrupted when he called after them. “Outlanders, the name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what. It's out the other side of town.” He pointed and Elena raised her hand in farewell before altering their course.

Townsfolk, be they nord, imperial, mer, all were gathered around a strange pillar. It thrummed with magic, but it felt tainted. Elena tried to speak to another worker, and another, and another while Serana tried to puzzle out the magic. They uttered the same toneless words, and it was not long before they were both frustrated. 

Elena glared at the whole mess, fists on her hips. “This is useless.” 

“You there.” They turned to see a wizard approaching them. “You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here.” He studied them a moment, stroking his beard. “Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?”

“We.” Elena gave Serana a meaningful look that she rolled her eyes at. “Are looking for Miraak.”

His brows furrowed, deep in thought as he muttered to himself before jabbing a finger at them. “That makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years.”

Elena stared at him a long moment before she started swearing. Every colorful curse she could think of and made up some new ones as she stormed to the beach to glare at the water. Serana cleared her throat. “What does that mean? We had a run in with some of his...friends.”

“I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it? Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here.” He waved towards the stone and the construction. “Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there.”

Serana thanked him and joined Elena at the water’s edge. “Feel better?”

“No. I do not.” Elena half growled before letting out a tired sigh that made her shoulders slump. “I had hoped, we would get here, walk into town, and this Miraak would show up and yell about challenging me to a duel and we’d be done.”

“So sure you would win?” Serana laughed softly at the look Elena shot her as she wrapped her arm around her temperamental wife. 

“I am the Dragonborn.” Elena’s seriousness broke into a grin. “It better take more than some demented cult to send me to the Sovngarde.” She shook her head. “The shame.”

Serana snorted. “You are not allowed back there for a long while yet.” Elena’s grin only widened and she kissed Serana’s forehead before pulling her close, shielding Serana from the wind that picked up from across the water. “He said there is a temple near the center of the island, dedicated to Miraak.”

“It's a start.” 


	6. Not That Kind Of Dragonborn

Elena thudded to the ground with a groan. Just once, she would like magic to gently put her on her feet instead of trying to send her spine through her body. Serana leaned over her, concern creasing her face and Elena managed a nod as she sat up gingerly. Once the world stopped spinning, she let Serana half pull her to her feet.

The woman that was with them was wild eyed. “What happened to you? You read the book and then.” She gestured wildly towards Elena. “It seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!”

Elena gave Serana an arched look and she nodded sharply, confirming Frea’s story. “I saw Miraak on a dragon.”

“Where?” The venom in the woman’s voice was impressive, she had been angry before they had made their way into the temple but she was eclipsing it as she ground out her questions. “Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we kill him?”

Elena shook the black book still in her hand. “Reading this book took me to where he was.” Her gaze narrowed thoughtfully as she turned it over in her hands, careful to not let it open. 

“This is a dangerous thing, then.” She eyed the book and the two women before deciding. “We should return to my village, and show this to my father. Perhaps Storn can make sense of what is going on. Come.” She motioned them towards a stair as Elena stuffed it into her pack. “There looks to be a way out through here.”

Serana snagged Elena’s sleeve and they let Frea get ahead of them. “Where did you go?”

“I have no idea.” Elena shook her head, mouth opening and closing several times. “Oblivion? There were eyes and tentacles, books?” She made a face. “It was unpleasant.”

A huff of laughter left Serana at that. “Do things like this ever go anywhere pleasant?”

A soft smile lit Elena’s face. “One led me to you.” Their gentle kiss was interrupted by Frea loudly clearing her throat.

  
  
  


Storn sighed tiredly, the barrier around the village shimmering. “Time is short.”

“I've seen Miraak.” 

“Really?” He stared at her in open shock for a moment. “How?”

Elena shrugged. “I read a book in Miraak's temple and went somewhere and there he was. Riding a dragon, among other things.” She shuddered as she took a deep breath. She could still feel the slimy tentacles trying to wrap around her. The terrifying creatures with sharp toothed mouths where their chests should be and too many arms were going to haunt her nightmares. She’d have to tell Serana she found something worse than specters. 

“The legends speak of that place.” His gaze was leagues from them. “Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true.” He trailed off for a long moment, the wind whipping past them and knocking snow from the eves. “It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him…” He trailed off again. “Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?” He stared up at her hopefully.

“I am.” The corner of Elena’s mouth quirked up when the wind shifted again, tugging on her braid. She met Serana’s eyes with a wiggle of her nose at her wife’s attempt to cover her laugh with a cough.

“Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn.”

“The men that took our daughter.” Her amusement disappeared like she had been tossed into the icy sea. “They called him the True Dragonborn, and said I am the Deceiver. What does it mean if we're both Dragonborn?”

“I am unsure.” Storn grew silent again, carefully thinking over what he could say to an outsider, especially one so powerful. “It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction.” He shook his head.

“What do you know about Miraak?”

He motioned for them to sit, Elena and Serana settled on the pelt offered, grateful to not sit in the snow that continued to pile up. “Much of what was known has been lost to the ages. He was Dragonborn, and yet he served the dragons. A priest in their order, highly esteemed and very powerful.”

Elena stared at him blankly. “What? How?”

“I know not. He turned against them, becoming something they feared.” Elena nodded, worrying her lip with her teeth as she thought. “He was defeated long ago, but it seems he was never destroyed. Miraak is behind what's happening to our village, and so the knowledge he has gained as Dragonborn is at the heart of it.” The Dragonborn was deep in thought but there was a glimmer of hope within him. The set of her scar lined jaw did not speak of ill intent. “You are Dragonborn as well. You too can wield this power, perhaps to a better end.”

Elena nodded. “If it's something with the souls, it would explain a lot.” At his look, she shrugged. “Every time I kill a dragon I absorb its soul, at this point I am probably more dragon than anything. But they.” She trailed off mulling over her thoughts. “Each time I do, something changes. I know more, in a way.”

“Knowledge can be dangerous.”

“If it's useful.” She chuckled.

Her dark-haired companion looked ready to poke her and it brought a small smile to Storn’s face. Daughters, a lover, she was not the kind of Dragonborn that Miraak was. But the feeling fled as the barrier shuddered again, pulling tired groans from his fellows. “Our time is running out. The few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer.” Both women nodded. “You must go to Saering's Watch. Learn there the Word Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control.”

They rose, the Dragonborn settling a fist over her heart with a short bow. Frea gave them hurried directions and they set out from the village. Before they passed through the shield, Storn called out after them. “All-Maker shelter you.”


	7. Focus, Elena

Serana was looking down at her hare brained wife again, flat on her back once again. The dragon guarding the wall had caught them unaware, its white and grey hide blending with all the snow in the ruins. The indignant shrieking curses that had left Elena when the dragon decided to grab her was almost comical, but now, now Serana didn’t bother hiding her grin. “Have a nice fall?”

“I hate you.” Elena huffed. “And I am not moving.”

At that Serana grew concerned and settled on her knees beside her. “Elena, are you hu-?”

Her words were cut off when Elena’s hand shot forward and then yanked her into the snow beside her. Elena bit back her laugh at the offended spluttering. “Serves you right. I could have been eaten or flattened into a pancake.” She went up on one elbow to stare down at Serana who glared back at her, snow in her dark hair. “And you laughed. Laughed! You are a cruel wife.”

Serana snorted at that. “I am still telling the girls.” Elena groaned then and flopped back into the snow. Serana sat up and tugged on her arm. “Come on, Dragonborn. That word won’t burn its way into your skull from here.” 

Elena got to her feet and helped Serana dust the snow off. “Why is it when you say Dragonborn, it sounds like I am in trouble?”

“Because you usually are.” Elena only grinned with a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

The Shout had felt weird when she learned it, and felt even weirder when she tried it on the Wind Stone by the Skaal village. She didn’t have much time to consider it when one of the creatures from wherever the book had sent her emerged from the black goo around the base of the stone and began attacking everything in sight. 

  
  


Storn met them at the edge of the village. “The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded.”

Elena nodded, rolling her shoulders. The dragon dropping her had left more things bruised than not. “Your people are free.”

“So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you.” All she managed was to nod again, squeezing gently when Serana wrapped her mittened hand around hers. “If you have released the Wind Stone and broken the hold on my people, perhaps you can do the same for the rest of Solstheim. I doubt it will fully stop whatever Miraak is doing, but it may slow his progress.”

“I need to stop Miraak now.”

Storn shook his head. “I cannot help with that. None here can. You will need the knowledge Miraak himself learned. You will need to learn more about this Black Book Frea tells me you found.”

Elena slipped her pack from her shoulders and carefully pulled it out. It was heavy, heavier than it should have been. “Can you tell me anything about it?”

Storn eyed it suspiciously, hands clasping before him. “Miraak had this?” They nodded. “This does not look like something of the Dragon cult. It is a dark thing, unnatural. I would have nothing to do with it.” He considered for a long moment. “But the Dark Elf Wizard, Neloth. He came to us some time ago, asking about the Black Books. I believe he knows a great deal about them. Perhaps too much. Seek him to the south.”

“Are those other stones on the way?” He nodded and Elena hefted the pack back to her shoulders with a tired sigh. “I’m glad its a small island.” It caused several of the Skaal around them to chuckle. “Winds protect you, Storn.”

He called out after them. “Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here.” Elena did not like that she agreed with him.

  
  


Serana could practically feel Elena vibrating. “It's a Telvanni tower.” She bounced on her feet. “They grow it! Like a giant mushroom!”

Serana laughed which made Elena grin and flush. “What do you know about them?”

“Well, only the House of Telvanni grows them and I think it's required that the builder.” She paused a moment. “Grower? Be a powerful wizard.”

“It's a wizard’s tower.”

“Aye.” Elena was no longer looking at the tower but was focused in the direction of a mournful noise that echoed across the ash. “I think we-.”

“Wizard first.” 

Elena made face but led the way to the tower. “You used to be fun.”

“Normally we aren’t being chased around an island by crazy cultists and creatures from night knows where.” Serana reminded her dryly.

“I guess.” Elena stopped for a moment, and with a tilt of her head, she considered Serana with a soft smile.

“What?”

Elena shook her head before pulling her into her arms. “I haven't told you I love you yet today.” She bumped her nose against hers before gently kissing her.

When they parted for breath, Serana spoke softly. “I love you too, even when you don't say it enough.” Elena’s smile was contagious and Serana let out a soft sigh with a shake of her head. “Next trip, less cultists and more kissing.”

Elena brought Serana’s knuckles to her lips, her smile turning softer and warmer until Serana felt ready to melt. “As my lady desires.”

The ash erupted beside them, a creature forming of fire and ash, its mouth stuck in a constant scream as fire formed in one hand and a sword in the other. Panicked shouting came from the direction of the tower as Elena caught the sword against her bracers, the force of the blow sliding her backward in the sand. Serana’s magic crackled behind her and ice rocketed into the the creature’s body as more magic collided with it, rendering it back into a pile of smoking ash.

A Dunmer approached them at a quick trot, another wizard but an apprentice judging by his clothes. “I am embarrassed to admit that it was my fault.”

Elena’s brows pinched together as she gestured to the ash pile. “It could have killed us!”

He scratched his neck, looking embarrassed. “Something went wrong when I cast it.” 

Serana cut Elena off, a hand gently grabbing her forearm. “We are here to speak to Neloth.”

“Oh. Right this way.”

  
  


Elena eyed the column of magic and light before tentatively stepping into and letting herself be lifted upward as the apprentice, Talvas he informed them, and Serana had done. The wizard barely acknowledged them before stopping in his tracks and turning back to face them. “You again? Didn't I see you in Raven Rock?”

“I hear you know where to find Black Books.”

“You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world?’ They nodded. “Is this somehow connected to your search for Miraak?”

Elena nodded again with a sweep of her hand. “I found a Black Book and I need to find more apparently.”

He watched her carefully for a long moment. “And you read it, too, didn't you?” She didnt answer and he let out a sharp laugh. “Don't try to deny it, you've got the look. I can see it now. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience.”

“I have to know what Miraak knows, he needs stopped.”

Neloth began to pace again. “Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course.” He stroked his beard, gaze focusing on Elena again. “Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting.”

Elena’s eyes narrowed but it was Serana that spoke. “Do you know where we can find another Black Book?”

“Oh yes.” Neloth became almost giddy. “They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I've been using to locate more.”

Elena eyed the tower around them. “You have a Black Book?”

“Yes. I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim. But my book isn't what you're looking for.” He informed her coolly. “I'm quite sure it's unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you.”

“And where is it?”

“I'm afraid it isn't that simple.” He shrugged lamely. “If it was, I would have the book already. It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I found their "reading room" in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open.” He nodded thoughtfully. “But perhaps the three of us together will be able to get at the book. To Nchardak, then.”


	8. And If You Get In My Way, We Shall Learn If I Can Kill A Would Be God

Elena found herself in the strange realm again, this time facing a giant many eyed shadow of tentacles. Its voice rumbled. “So, another seeker after knowledge enters my realm. This is Apocrypha, where all knowledge is hoarded. Sate your thirst for knowledge in the endless stacks of my library. If you tire of your search, read your book again to return to your mortal life. For a time.” Elena shuddered at the not quite laugh that echoed around her. “The lure of Apocrypha will call you back. It is your fate.”

Every path eventually ended in another book, with another portal, and Elena was sick to death of magic and wishing Serana was with her to explain said magic. Finally, she entered a room with the largest book she had seen so far, and before it floated Hermaeus Mora.

“What do you want, daedra?” She half spat. She did not have anything against daedra per se, even if her father was a Vigilant, but when one’s wife was made a vampire by Morag Bal and one’s sister was a Nightingale of Nocturnal one learned to not look too closely at some things anyway. This one irritated her, the same creepy tentacles floating around his many eyes were similar to the ones that kept reaching out of the black ooze to try and flatten her. 

“You have entered my realm. You have sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained.” How the giant blob of eyes managed to sound imperious was both impressive and irritating. “You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power.” 

“I am leaving.” She went to step around him and more tentacles shot out blocking her path. 

“No. Not yet.” He chastised, the tentacles undulating slowly. “I have watched your progress through my realm with growing interest. You are following in the footsteps of my servant, Miraak. Like him, you are Dragonborn, and seek the power that is your birthright.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “I already have that power, I came here to learn Miraak's secrets.”

“All that he knows he learned from me.” He waited expectantly, a fissure of irritation that this mortal looked so bored of his presence. “You have done nothing here on your own. You could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you will never find what you seek.” She bristled, anger flashing in her eyes and knuckles growing white around her bow. “You will serve me, willing or not. All who seek after the secrets of the world are my servants.” 

She half snarled. “I will not do anything that you want.”

Elena smacked at the tentacle with her bow and it recoiled from her, clearing a path to the book. “I know what you want: to use your power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will.” She turned back then, careful interest in her eyes. “A gift; the second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your purpose.”

She laughed hollowly. “I have no desire or need to control mortals.”

“But this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and was rewarded.” He offered. “I can grant you the same power as he wields, but all knowledge has its price.”

“And your price?”

“Knowledge for knowledge.” The tentacles began to flail as he grew irritated. “The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library.”

“And why, exactly, do I need this Word of Power to defeat Miraak?”

“Even dragons submit to Miraak's Voice.” She didn’t look impressed, furthering flaming his irritation. Mortals were useful, irritating tools. “Without that power, you cannot face him. So say I, Hermaeus Mora, master of the tides of Fate.”

A bark of laughter left Elena, her bow rising to point defiantly at him. “You are no master of the tides of Fate.” The book that had drug her there appeared in her hand with the barest of her thoughts. “You can stay here with your books and secrets, I could care less. Miraak’s head is mine.” She looked up from the black book in her hand with a slight tilt of her head. “And if you get in my way, we shall learn if I can kill a would be god.” The book fell open and Elena disappeared from Apocrypha, the wails of his rage chasing her. 

Elena was still standing when she returned to her body. Serana’s hands wrapped around her wrists, the book slammed shut between them. Neloth was pacing with excitement. “What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books.”

“I talked to Hermaeus Mora.” Elena said calmly, Serana’s eyes narrowing in suspicion as she shook off her hands.

“You're still surprisingly sane, too.” Neloth followed her to the edge of the platform. “What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you.”

“He did.” Elena hurled the book as far it would go and watched it land in the water with a satisfying splash. A smile curved up one side of her mouth as she turned back to them.

“I take it back, you are insane.” He stared out at the now sunk book with horror.

“I am no one’s pawn.” Elena wrapped her hand around Serana’s, ignoring the spluttering wizard behind them. “It wasn’t a total loss. But we need to get back to the Skaal.”

Serana broke into a smile. “Lets go.” 

  
  


Elena told her everything as they walked across the island. 

“I think you may have been a bit…” Serana chewed her lip for a moment. “Brash.”

“Hm.” Elena flashed her a bright grin. “Not arrogant this time?” 

Serana rolled her eyes. “That rarely stops.”

Elena shook her head chuckling. “And here I have thought it was one of my most endearing qualities.”

Serana reached out and tugged her to a stop before pulling her close. “You have many endearing qualities.” Elena made an appreciative noise at the kiss she pulled her down for, all heat and want before pulling away slightly. “None of which you are demonstrating outside.”

Elena snorted before breaking out into a fit of laughter. She pressed a kiss to Serana’s forehead, hands gentle around her waist. “So that's all I’m good for then.”

“Maybe one or two others.” Serana teased. 

Elena shook her head, with a bright smile. “I love you.”

“You better.”


	9. May My Wife Forgive Me

"Hermaeus Mora, old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power.” Storn nodded. “Of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him.”

“He offered to teach me the words of power in exchange for your secrets, I have no intention of doing that.”

He shook his head. “No, Miraak needs to be stopped.” At her look he continued. “The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me.”

“I did not and am not agreeing to this. I don’t need those words.” She did not remind him that she had said that already. 

Storn continued as if she didn’t speak. “It falls to me to be the one to give up our secrets to our ancient enemy. I do not know if I have the strength to face him.” He shook his head sadly. “The Tree Stone is still corrupted, the land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored it may be enough. It will have to be.”

Elena rubbed her temples. “What are the "secrets of the Skall"?” She needed time to think, a half-formed, completely insane idea was beating around the inside of her skull. She cast a glance towards Serana who was speaking to the blacksmith. Hopefully, one her lovely wife was not going to murder her for, her heart flinched. If she was wrong or failed, at least it would be a long, long time before she would be facing Serana’s ire. 

“Ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim to the Skaal. How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth -- these are our secrets.” He said simply. “Nothing of power or mastery.” He held out his hand. “Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain.

“No.” Elena settled her hands on her hips. She cut Storn off from arguing with her. “My Da is a Vigilant of Stendarr. I defeated the World-Eater and saw Sovngarde. Miraak is going to get what he deserves and I do not need some octopus telling me how it's going to be done.” She tossed her pack down and settled her bow against her shoulder before dragging out the book. 

Serana wandered back over from talking to the smith. “What are you doing?” 

Elena gave her a winning smile. “Hopefully giving you enough time to not want to murder me when I get back.” She flipped open the book, black tentacles arching out and around her. With a crack, the woman and book disappeared leaving Serana and Storn staring at empty air. 

Storn reached out to gently place a hand on her shoulder. “Does she do this often?” 

“Yes.” She ground out. A smile cracked his cragged face before patting her shoulder gently and walking away. It was a look he knew too well and he didn't envy the tongue lashing the Dragonborn was going to get on her return. 


	10. What Are We Dragonborn But Dragons Stuck In A Human Skin?

Elena had been pleased that she could summon Durnehviir to Apocrypha, and ecstatic when he agreed to help her chase down Miraak. He dropped her lightly onto the platform before fading away. “And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know.” Miraak laughed.

“If only he could be so lucky.” Mirrak froze, laughter dying so quickly he hissed. Elena pulled out her bow as she stalked towards him. “I have practice killing dragons you see. What are we Dragonborn but dragons stuck in a human skin?” She waved her bow at him. “All those souls we absorb, even if our own isn’t the same as theirs, does it matter?”

Miraak rallied. “You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!”

Two dragons rose up to hover behind him and Elena let out a tired sigh before aiming her first arrow. “And with yours, I will get to kiss my wife uninterrupted again.” She let loose the first arrow catching him in the shoulder before he teleported away. “Joor Zah Frul!” Miraak’s power flickered, dropping him from his spell and landing unceremoniously on his backside as Elena near howled with glee that her plan was not wrong. 

Elena had been in many fights but never had she ever fought someone who loved the sound of their own voice so much. His constant chatter was an endless droning buzz that made her temper flare. The fact that he killed his dragons to keep from dying himself was horrifying but she was not terribly surprised either. What did finally surprise her was when she was voiceless, Miraak appeared in mid-air as a wind howled through Apocrypha. 

“Did you think to escape me, Miraak?” The eyes and tentacles appeared and Elena slid her bow back over her shoulder and wished for the book to reappear in her hand, a sigh of relief leaving her when it did. “You can hide nothing from me here.” She flipped open the book as a tentacle ripped through Miraak’s torso, his body hanging limp and lifeless. The eyes turned toward her but she was gone before Hermaeus Mora could speak again. 


	11. And Miles To Go Before You Sleep

The book dropped her back onto the plane of Nirn, several feet in the air, and Elena plummeted to the ground with a short shriek. Again, for what felt like the hundredth time that week. The sky was grey, the wind knocked out of her as she watched the clouds drift overhead.

Frea laughed somewhere to her left. “I can feel it. The Tree Stone is free again. The Oneness of the land is restored. Does that mean...is it over?” 

“Is Miraak defeated?” Storn leaned over her and pulled her to her feet. 

“Miraak will never threaten Solstheim again.” Elena stretched her aching bones. “I cannot say the same for Hermaeus Mora.”

“Thank you.” Storn clapped a hand onto her shoulder. “Whatever your other reasons for acting, you have done the Skaal a great service. We will not forget what you've done.” She nodded, her gaze over his shoulder and watching a dark-haired woman pace the hill by the village. “You have more to do it seems.” She gave him a small smile and he had to cover his laugh with a cough. The Dragonborn had taken on Miraak with no concern, but after listening to Serana tell several stories, he knew that was typical of her. Which made the trepidation oozing off of her at facing her wife all the more amusing.

Frea accosted her at the bottom of the hill and Elena had to bite back an irritated protest. “Skaal-friend, I know it is not my place,but may I offer a word of advice...of warning?” Elena nodded. “As next shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skall-friend, and so I give you this warning. Herma-Mora tried to force you to serve him in order to defeat Miraak. Do not let him lure you further down that path. The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose.” She reached and roughly shook Elena’s shoulders while watching her face carefully. “Do not forget that.”

Elena reached up and gently patted her arm. “He won’t be that lucky.”

Frea chuckled and released her. “Walk with the All-Maker, Skaal-friend.” 

“Winds Guide You.” 

Serana was yelling, arms flailing before she made it halfway up the hill. _And may all of them help me._


	12. But For You, I Would Lay Down My Bow

The first thing Elena had done when they cleared the harbor was chuck the Black Book into the sea. She watched it sink and then watched the place where it fell until she could no longer see it. 

Elena cleared her throat, the boat trip back was going smoother and she could not decide if she was grateful for that yet. Serana had barely spoken more than three words to her since she finished yelling at her at the Skaal village. Elena could not really blame her. “How long am I going to be in trouble?”

“Until you learn your lesson.”

“Love.” Elena huffed at the glare Serana shot her way and crossed the cabin to kneel beside her chair. “You can be mad.” Serana gave her an arched look and Elena reached out gently smoothing her hair back from her face. “But you are why I decided being a hero wasn't so bad.” She studied her carefully. “I know I am.” She trailed off a moment. “Brash, and a little arrogant.” She sighed before leaning her head against their now joined hands. “I wanted it done.”

“I know.” Serana said softly. “And it was a good plan.” She felt Elena’s brows arch against her fingers. She chuckled softly. “I am not that angry. I..” She let out a deep sigh. “If something had happened to you.”

Elena looked up, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. “World-Eater. Sovngarde. Defeating an ancient prophecy to destroy the sun. Ending a war. What was one more?”

Serana shook her head. “That's why you get in trouble.”

“Hm. You are the one that said it first.” Serana rolled her eyes, a part of her shivering at the intensity that had entered Elena’s gaze before she slowly and softly spoke. “Do you regret it?” She searched her face, fingers tightening around hers. “One word, and I will never pick up my bow again.”

“Elena.” Her voice was low and she turned to wrap her arms around her wife’s shoulders, brushing a kiss to her forehead. “I don't want you to be anything other than you.” She shook her gently. “And that comes with the damned bow. It stays in your hands until you are ready to let it go.”

Elena nodded and tangled her fingers in Serana’s hair and kissed her hard, like she would disappear if she didn’t hold her tight. “I am sick to death of world-destroying events.” A huff of laughter left Serana, content to be held tightly as the boat rocked gently beneath them. “We’ve earned some quiet, and then some.”

“What if we get bored?” Serana teased, cheeks glowing with her smile. 

“Well.” A wicked grin appeared. “Someone did say I am only good for a few things, and we are no longer outside.” 

  
  


The tiny bed had been good enough, Serana lazed contentedly across Elena’s chest, sweat sticking their skin together slightly but too satisfied to care. Elena chuckled, jostling Serana from her half slumber. “So if I retired from the guard and stayed home to bother you all day...”

Serana shook her head with a laugh, going up on her elbow to look down at her. “You could never bother me.”

Elena’s brows arched, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “Never is a long time.”

“Not with you.” 


End file.
